The present invention relates to a solar rays radiation device for medical treatment, in particular, a solar rays radiation device for medical treatment in which an automatic solar rays collecting and transmitting device is mounted on an automobile such as a car, solar rays collected by the automatic solar rays collecting and transmitting device are guided through an optical conductor cable in the automobile, and medical treatment is performed by radiating the solar rays onto a diseased part of or other desired parts of a patient in the automobile.
In the recent years, a large number of persons suffer from incurable diseases such as arthritis, neuralgia and rheumatism, or from pain of an injury, a bone fracture, or an ill-defined disease. Furthermore, a person cannot avoid aging or one's skin which progresses gradually from a comparatively young age. On the other hand, the present applicant has previously proposed to focus solar rays or artificial light rays by use of lenses or the like, to guide the same into an optical conductor, and to transmit those rays onto an optional desired place through the optical conductor. These solar rays or artificial light rays transmitted in such a way are employed for use in illuminating or for other like purposes, for example, to cultivate plants, chlorella, or the like. In the process thereof, visible light rays not containing ultraviolet, infrared, etc. promote a living body reaction, and thereby the same promote health of a person or prevent the person's skin from showing signs of aging. Furthermore, the visible light rays have noticeable effects in treating a patient for arthritis, neuralgia, bedsore, rheumatism, injuries, bone fractures, or the like and stopping the pain of those diseases. Such effects obtained by use of the device according to the present invention have been already found by the present applicant.
And further, in consideration of the actual situation as mentioned above, the present applicant has previously proposed a light rays radiation device for medical treatment capable of performing various medical treatments or beauty treatment or promotion of a person's health by radiating the light rays corresponding to the visible light rays component of solar rays not containing harmful components such as ultraviolet, infrared, etc.
A light rays radiation device for medical treatment which has been previously proposed by the present applicant comprises an optical conductor cable and cylindrical hood member. Solar rays or artificial light rays are guided into the optical conductor cable from an end portion thereof, and the guided light rays are transmitted therethrough. Light rays (white-colored light rays) corresponding to the visible light rays component of solar rays are transmitted through the optical conductor cable in such a manner as proposed previously by the present applicant in various ways. The cylindrical hood member is installed at the light rays emitting end portion of the optical conductor cable. At the time of medical treatment, a patient sits in a chair and the light rays of the visible light rays component transmitted through an optical conductor cable in such a manner as mentioned before are radiated onto the diseased part of the patient.
As mentioned above, the light rays radiated onto the diseased part of the patient are the light rays corresponding to the visible light rays component of solar rays containing therein neither ultraviolet nor infrared. Thereby, medical treatment can be done without suffering from any deleterious effects due to ultraviolet and infrared.
The time period for performing medical treatment by solar rays radiation as mentioned above is about 20 to 30 minutes per one time. Such time period is considered to be sufficient for medical treatment. By repeating radiation of solar rays everday as mentioned above, the effect of medical treatment can be heightened raised or the health of a person can be promoted. However, the persons living in these modern days are very busy, and thereby they have limited time to take the trouble to go to a place full of equipment for performing such medical treatment.